


A Constant Reminder

by lucypher_13



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: But I revamped it at the end to mpreg KiHo, Hope it doesn't become a mess after I revamped it lol, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant By Accident, Pregnant Kihyun, Shownu as Kihyun's bestfriend, Was actually a plot of Wonho x Reader, Wonho and Kihyun have a daughter, so Slight ShowKi?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucypher_13/pseuds/lucypher_13
Summary: Hoseok met Kihyun on his business trip. They fell in love but their relationship didn't last long because Hoseok has to go back. It should had been just another simple fond memory for them to recall in the future, but turns out, things were getting complicated when Kihyun found out he is pregnant with Hoseok's child. With no numbers or anything to contact Hoseok, Kihyun ended up being a single mother.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING :
> 
> 1) M-PREG, so if you don't like this one, feel free to go back~  
> 2) Pregnant by accident, I don't know if this topic is sensitive to a certain people or not, but I guess I just should put the warning to stay safe.
> 
> A/N:
> 
> I wrote this as Wonho x Reader at first. But........................................................
> 
> I abandoned this because of writer's block long ago and I almost forgot about its existence because I got too focused on The Cold One XD.
> 
> Because I already put all my needs to write Idol x Reader on TCO, I lost my interest to continue this. So I was planning to delete this story, but I thought I already wrote it halfway so it would be a waste. Besides, I'm in mood for writing another Wonho x Kihyun story, so... Why not revamp this story to M-Preg Kiho instead of deleting it? XD
> 
> So here the story is. I hope it's not a mess after I revamped it XD

Hoseok sighed as he finished tying his shoe. It was early in the morning and the tinier man slept peacefully on the bed he sat on. He was sleeping on his stomach and the sheet barely covered his slender torso. His back was exposed to the older male’s greedy eyes and he found himself soaking in the sight, knowing it’d most likely be his last.

Kihyun shifted in  his spot.  His hands were delicately tucked underneath  his pillow and  he continued sleeping , enjoying  whatever dreams  he was having. 

Hoseok was fully dressed  now  and his suitcase  had already standing  by the bedroom door. He would be departing shortly and he was debating whether or not to awake  Kihyun .  He seemed so  in peace that Hoseok didn’t want to ruin his last memory of  him .

Hoseok heard a honk echo through the near empty neighborhood. Another sigh rolled off his lips as he shifted in his spot.

“ Hoseok? ”  Hoseok heard  Kihyun whisper s gently.

Hoseok turned to see Kihyun’s tired dark brown eyes trying to focus on his form and lifted his head a bit. Their eyes locked with each other and Hoseok felt a wave of pain surge through his heart.  
  
“Go back to sleep, Ki.” Hoseok suggested lightly as he leaned over the bed. 

Kihyun  shook h is head,  his eyes were already teary by now . “I want to see you off.”

Hoseok frowned , this was killing  Kihyun so much .  Kihyun loved him,  Hoseok knew that. And  of course Hoseok felt the same way , but he wouldn’t give his heart the chance.  It was purely a coincidence that Hoseok got Busan  –the place where Kihyun stayed at– for his business trip, met Kihyun and falling for each other. But Hoseok only stayed for there for three months before he has to go back to Seoul and he had no idea when would he get a second chance to visit there in the future .

“You should go back to sleep . ”  Hoseok whispered.

“ Hoseok.. .”  
  
Hoseok hated hearing  Kihyun so depressed. But he hated even more that he was the cause of  the hurt. Hoseok leaned forward, his lips capturing  Kihyun’s in their last kiss.  Kihyun responded eagerly as he wished  Hoseok wasn’t leaving.  Kihyun wished  the older man was staying with  him … or  at least  asked  him to go  together . But he wouldn’t dare ask , he already knew the answer very well and it pained him.

The cab honked once more and Hoseok pulled away from the kiss. He stared into  Kihyun’s eyes, knowing that he wanted him to stay or  asked him to go together . But  Hoseok couldn’t ask that and he couldn’t stay any longer. His contract was up and he had to return  to Seoul .  
  
“Goodbye . ”  Hoseok whispered .

“ …Goodbye .”

Hoseok got off the bed and walked over to his suitcase. As he headed out the bedroom door, he heard  Kihyun call to him. 

“Hoseok…  Can we  stay in touch?”

H oseok  stopped, but he didn’t turn to  look at the younger man . “Yes, I will . ” he said softly, though he wasn’t sure if his words  sounded like an empty promise . 

Kihyun sighed and Hoseok knew it was because of the reassurance. But Hoseok knew if deeply inside, the younger one  realized Hoseok wouldn’t keep in touch, and there’s slim to none chance they would get together in the future.

Hoseok  exited the apartment, closing the door quietly behind him. With each step he took, his heart broke to the point where it no longer existed. When did love ever hurt this much?

* * *

Kihyun paced wildly as he waited. It had been two months since his departure with Hoseok and he was no longer the same. Each day Kihyun hoped Hoseok would call, but he never did. Kihyun would gladly to start the call if only he had Hoseok’s number, or his address, or anything that could connect to him. But no, Hoseok gave nothing to him, nothing at all.

It  was really hard. It took  Kihyun a good  three weeks before  he finally  felt better.  His heart kept calling out to  Hoseok , but it apparently never reached his ears.  Hoseok was  totally oblivious about Kihyun’s misery .  He w as n’t living in the past, but  he was n’t moving forward either .  He was stuck .

The timer went off, snapping him out of his thoughts. Kihyun could feel his heart pounding as he convinced himself to look. Kihyun wasn’t sure what he wanted to see. He didn’t know what’s gotten into him to buy a test pack, but when he got symptoms similar like pregnancy recently –such as feeling nauseous in the morning or when he smells foods– and he also remembered he used no protection the last time he had sex with Hoseok, so he just wanted to make sure of what’s happening to him.

_ Positive _ or _negative_. 

Kihyun’s fingers gently picked up the stick and  his eyes settled on the answer. 

_ Positive.  _

Kihyun collapsed to the floor as he began to shiver and sob. His hand grasped at his stomach while the other clutched onto the test. What was he going to do? How would he going to manage? He wasn’t ready for a child, hell he wasn’t even married and didn’t expected to be the one to carry a baby.

And the father…  Hoseok deserved to know, but how could  Kihyun tell him when he couldn’t reach him at all?   
Kihyun stared through blurry eyes at  his stomach. In a few months,  he would be pushing out another human being from inside .  He would be a _mother_.  He had to prepare  himself for it in the meantime.  Fuck, Kihyun had to tell his parents about this too.

* * *

A week later Kihyun called his bestfriend Hyunwoo. He had gone to college with Kihyun and the two of them have kept in touch even after graduation. He also the only one who knew about his secret relationship with Hoseok and also becoming a best friend with him, and Kihyun was hoping Hyunwoo could give him some help.

_ “Hello?” _

“Hyunwoo hyung…” Kihyun greeted him weakly.

_ “Kihyunnie, how have you been?” _ Even Kihyun couldn’t see the older man, he could imagine how happy his face is getting a call from his best friend.

“…”

_ “Kihyunnie, what’s wrong?” _

“Help me hyung...” Kihyun began quietly as tears started to form. “I’m pregnant…”

A short silence occurred between them, but it seemed like an eternity for Kihyun. _“Is Hoseok the father…?”_

Kihyun only whimpered but Hyunwoo knew what he meant is ‘yes’. _“What are you going to do? Do you want to keep it or…?”_

“I –I don’t know…” Kihyun sobbed. “I–I mean… It’s… Hoseok’s child…I’m having a part of him inside of me… I don’t think I’m ready for this but... I also don’t want to get rid a part of Hoseok from me… S–So I think… I–I think I’m going to keep it …”

Silence once again was upon them. Kihyun was about to speak before Hyunwoo did it first.

_ “I think I just saw a cheap apartment on today’s newspaper ad… And it’s not that far from downtown and your house.” _

“Eoh?”

_ “Let’s move in together.” _

“W–What are you–“

_ “Your father disapproves your idea keeping Hoseok’s baby and raising it alone without the father, right?” _

Kihyun nodded even though Hyunwoo couldn’t see him.

_ “And I know you will be stubborn enough to keep the baby despite your father’s disapproval. That’s why I think it’s a good idea for us to get an apartment together, keeping you away from the pressure under your father’s disapproval. Stress is not good for you and your baby, you know. We can split the cost of rent and when your stomach is already too big for work, I’ll take care of it. You just need to rest at apartment so you can give birth to a healthy baby.” _

“T–That sounds nice…” Kihyun mumbled, still a little bit unsure of the idea. “But I don’t want to bother you, hyung…”

_ “It’s not a bother.” _ Hyunwoo said reassuringly. _“Besides, I already promised someone I’ll take a good care of you.”_

“Who–“

_ “Hoseok.” _

The corner of Kihyun’s lips quirked up, just slightly. At least Hoseok was being thoughtful. “Thank you…”


	2. Pregnancy

Kihyun was already on his fifth months by now. He was having difficulties with moving and doing some activities with his growing belly. He couldn’t be as agile as before he was pregnant anymore and he didn’t like it at all. He also got backpain so easily nowadays. Morning sickness didn’t make it easier, either.

Kihyun put down the book of baby names he had been reading while sitting on his bed. Even with his back leaning against soft pillow on the headboard, it was still aching. He let out a sigh at the same time Hyunwoo entered his room with a tray with a cup of warm chamomile tea and a bowl of pumpkin porridge smothered with apple sauce and peanut butter  –yeah that weird food is what Kihyun had been craving recently–.

“Still thinking about your father’s words?”

“No… And Yes…?”

“What kind of answer is that?” Hyunwoo chuckled as he put the tray on the night stand next to bed, handing the tea to pregnant boy who happily took it and drank it.

“I was thinking about what the _fuck_ should I do to chase the pain away –“

“What did I say about swearing is not good for the baby?”

Kihyun grinned like a child who had been caught eating candies behind his parents. Hyunwoo really listened to Kihyun’s mother well –who is totally not opposed to her son’s idea to keep Hoseok’s baby and living together with Hyunwoo– about not letting her son watching horror movies or looked at bad things and not letting him swear because it’s not good for his baby.

“My tongue slipped~” Kihyun giggled. “I was actually thinking about what should I do to chase the pain away… But yes... I also couldn’t get my father’s words out of my head…” The smile on his face faltered and he looked down at his round stomach, caressing it softly. “I can’t believe he’s actually thinking about putting my baby up for adoption…”

“I’m not really surprised, knowing how he never liked Hoseok to begin with, with you pregnant with his child.” Hyunwoo sat on the edge of the bed next to Kihyun. He quickly thought of something to cheer Kihyun up when the latter looked so upset. “Too bad my muscles are not scary enough to scare your father and change his mind maybe.” A sleeveless Hyunwoo straighten his sitting stance and flex his biceps, sucking in his stomach and posing like a professional model for man magazine.

Kihyun almost choked on his tea looking at Hyunwoo, stifling his laugh. “Stop it, hyung! Such pose doesn’t suit you, you look so gross!” He said, slapping Hyunwoo’s bicep weakly.

Hyunwoo faked a hurt face but he smiled because at least he could make Kihyun smile again. Just then he noticed the forgotten book of baby names next to the younger boy. “Have you decided about what are you going to name your baby?”

“Well… Choosing a name is really hard.” Kihyun whined. He glanced at the bowl of porridge and Hyunwoo immediately took the sign. The older one held the bowl, scooped a spoonful and blow on it, cooling it down and then feed him. Kihyun giggled and happily ate it. The younger one usually was not spoiled like this, but the pregnancy made him become one. Thankfully Hyunwoo didn’t mind at all to pamper him.

It made Hyunwoo cringe a bit though, to see Kihyun really enjoyed such weird food  –that maybe could make Hyunwoo vomit at once if he try to eat it–  and how the latter easily swallowed all the porridge down to his stomach. _‘Pregnant girl_ _ –I mean,  _ _ pregnant boy really have a weird taste of craving…’ _ He thought.

“But I think I already have a good one.” Kihyun continued minutes later after he finished the porridge. “If it’s a boy, I think I’ll name him Hyunseok... If it’s a girl, I think she will be Kiho… Maybe Hoseok would be happy if I combine our name together for the baby’s name.”

“Kihyunnie… I know I have been asking this question for thousands time but…” Hyunwoo paused, putting the empty bowl back to tray. “When will you move on?”

Kihyun once again put his sad smile back to his pretty face. He shook his head slowly. “You know that it is impossible for me to move on and forget about Hoseok completely, hyung… You know that I really love him enough to carrying his child inside me. This baby will also be a constant reminder of our love…” Kihyun let out a soft sigh. “…if Hoseok does truly feel the same way…”

“Yes I know.” Hyunwoo sighed, standing up and pulled the blanket up over Kihyun’s swollen belly. “Though I doubt he will come back here… He even doesn’t know he has a baby growing inside you.”

“There’s a famous quote says _‘Once you choose hope, anything is possible’_. And I will hold onto that.” Kihyun said, reassuring himself.

“If you say so.” Hyunwoo caressed Kihyun’s hair. “Just remember that I’ll always there for you, whether times are good or bad.”

“Aww~ You’re so sweet, hyung.” Kihyun closed his eyes enjoying Hyunwoo’s gentle caress. “Sometimes I wonder why you’re still single until now…”

“Because…I’ve got you?” Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow and chuckled when Kihyun playfully slapped his chest. “For now, I’m more concerned about you and I want to focus on watching over you until you give birth. I know I can meet the right person for me sooner or later, I just need to wait it.”

“Hyung, I’m really glad I have you by my side…”

Hyunwoo sent you a smile before placing a kiss on top of Kihyun’s head, breathing in the scent of strawberry of his hair. “Now be a good boy and rest, okay? I’ll wash the dishes.”

Kihyun nodded obediently. Hyunwoo helped putting the pillow back down and slowly helping Kihyun laid down on the soft matress, pulling the blanket up to his neck. The pregnant boy watched Hyunwoo’s retreating back with the tray of empty cup and bowl on his hand. He couldn’t help but to think about how lucky he is to have Hyunwoo by his side. 

If only Hyunwoo was the one he’s in love with, maybe he wouldn’t having such hard times like this. Hyunwoo and Kihyun actually attracted towards one another long ago and even tried having a date for few times, but too bad it didn’t work out well for them and they knew it’s near impossible for them to have an actual relationship. So they just became bestfriend/brother for each other.

…Even though Kihyun couldn’t deny if this last long, maybe there would be a high chance for them to get together in the future.

Kihyun giggled at his own thought. It didn’t sound that bad at all.

But…

Kihyun slowly led his hand to his round belly.

It might also be impossible to happen with a part of Hoseok growing inside him and would be a part of his life in the future. Kihyun would never forget about Hoseok and maybe he wouldn’t fall for someone else anymore.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this one being a short chapter, but I hope you still enjoy it~
> 
> lucypher_


	3. Welcome to the World

Finally it was officially the ninth months for Kihyun and according to doctor, the expected due date for the baby is three more days.

If only Hoseok as the father could also be there to watch his baby born… Well… Why would he? He even didn’t know he’s a father.

Anyway… Kihyun had finally decided on the baby’s name after the doctor announced the gender of the baby.

It’s a girl.

So just like what he told to Hyunwoo, if it’s a girl, he would name her Kiho.

So Lee Kiho it is.

Kihyun wondered what she’d look like. Would she have the same eyes and smile like her father? Would she have the same big ears like her father? Would she be a great cook just like him? Or maybe suck just like Hoseok? Would she grown into a sexy young lady and be such a tease like Hoseok –

No, scratch that. Kihyun definitely not going to let his precious innocent daughter to grown up into a natural seducer like her father =_=.

Maybe Kihyun would raise her into a woman who is a great cook, loves to cleaning, taking care of house and nagging at others? Yeah that would be nice –

“O –Ouch–!“ Kihyun hissed when he felt something painful in his abdomen and lower back.

_ “What’s wrong, honey?” _

It was Kihyun’s mother on the other line. Since it’s nearing his due date, his mother always called to check on him twice a day everyday. And today was no different.

“Nothing, mom… It’s just…” Kihyun paused, putting his hand on his belly and rubbed slow gentle circles. “I’m having this weird…pain from the morning. I thought it’s just Kiho kicking, but it’s somehow feels different…”

_ “…” _

“Mom?”

_ “Honey, are you sure it’s not contraction…?” _

A short silent occurred.

“C –Contraction? B–But my due date is not for another three days… Maybe Kiho is just being active today and she keeps kicking every 15 minutes–“ Kihyun paused as the realization hit him. “Oh shit– I’m having a contraction.”

“Honey, no swearing!” It’s funny that Kihyun’s mother still managed to tell him that when her son is already having a contraction. “Has your water broke yet?!”

“Not yet–“ As soon as Kihyun said that, he felt what he thought was urine flowing down his legs. Kihyun looked down, seeing a puddle of fluid underneath him. “And yes, it just did.”

_ “…” _

“…”

_ “Well what are you waiting for?! Call Hyunwoo and ask him to bring you to hospital!” _

“Hyunwoo hyung!!!”

* * *

** A/N: **

** Since this story is not focused on Kihyun’s pregnancy but about his and Wonho’s love story, so let’s skip the part where Kihyun give birth XD I’m too lazy to make it too (?) **

* * *

Sitting next to Kihyun’s bed inside one of the rooms inside the hospital, Hyunwoo softly groaned as he massaging his bruised palm. Kihyun’s mother who paid a visit to her son who just gave birth to her granddaughter, brought an ointment in her bag and gave to Hyunwoo, which the latter thanked her and applied it immediately on his aching hands.

“…Did I really hurt your hands that much, hyung…?” Kihyun asked, half –whispering because his energy completely spent on _pushing_. He was thankful Hyunwoo was there by his side when he did the _pushing_ but also felt guilty at the same time.

Kihyun still remembered it very clearly at how he was yelling harsh words and swearings to the older man out of control caused by the pain on his lower body and how he squeezed Hyunwoo’s hand with such intensity – the reason why his hands were aching right now. But Hyunwoo still kept that encouraging smile on his face and non–stop encouraging words coming out of his lips.

“It’s okay… It doesn’t hurt at all.” Hyunwoo said. “At least there’s something I could do to help you… Even if that means getting my hands hurt like this. So don’t worry about it.”

Seriously, what would Kihyun do without Son Hyunwoo?

Kihyun looked down at the pink bundle of joy on his arms. He smiled as he studying her sleeping face. Even though the tiny girl only got a little bit of hair on her head, Kihyun could see it’s black like Hoseok’s instead his own light brown. Kiho got a cute pair of ears like Hoseok’s. Her lip was a little bit thick, maybe she got it from Hoseok? She also had a fair skin like Hoseok’s. Kiho was indeed Hoseok’s child. Kihyun thought it’s not fair that only her eyes were the same like her _mother_ ’s.

If only Hoseok was here…

Kihyun wanted to see how happy Hoseok is to see his own daughter… He wanted to see how excited Hoseok is waiting for Kiho to wake up so he could play with her… He wanted to hear Hoseok tell him _‘you did well’_ …

Kihyun didn’t realize tears were falling from his eyes until Hyunwoo’s fingers wiped them for him. Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo, connecting their eyes together and Hyunwoo caressed Kihyun’s soft brown locks.

“You did well, Kihyunnie.”

Kihyun almost burst out crying when he heard those words coming out from Hyunwoo’s lips. Everything Kihyun wanted to hear from Hoseok, wanted to have from Hoseok, he got all of it from Hyunwoo. If only Hyunwoo was Hoseok…

Hyunwoo caught the sudden sadness on Kihyun’s eyes and he immediately knew what’s going inside his mind. He sat on the edge of bed and wrapped his arm around Kihyun’s shoulder. The younger one leaned his head on Hyunwoo’s chest and closed his eyes, a drop of tear falling at the same time.

“You did really well.” Hyunwoo muttered, rubbing soothing circles on Kihyun’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Hyunwoo hyung…”

* * *


	4. He's Back

“What did I say about what should Kiho do after she’s done playing with her toys?”

Kihyun peeked his head out of the kitchen when he heard anger in Hyunwoo’s voice. He then knew why when he saw Hyunwoo standing in the middle of living room with his hands crossed on his chest, glaring at the with 3 – years – old Kiho before him with her head down and playing with the hem of her pink skirt, and scattered on the floor around them are her toys.

“That I have to ask a food with mommy because I’m hungry after playing…?” Kiho giggled, nervously looking up at Hyunwoo briefly before she looked down again when the latter was still glaring at her.

Kihyun’s heart somehow fluttered at the sound of his daughter’s giggle. As much as Kihyun loved to nag at people when they make a mess at his place, he couldn’t bear to scold Kiho. Kiho only needed to flash Kihyun her sweetest smile and puppy eyes or starts to cry and Kihyun would give up on scolding her. But fortunately, those didn’t work at Hyunwoo thus he gladly took the job as _‘strict father’_ of the family. It really helped Kihyun a lot.

“Kiho.” Hyunwoo this time sounded more sternly. Kiho stop giggled and gulped down her saliva nervously. “I asked you a question and I wanted a true answer. So let me ask again, what did I say about finished playing with your toys?”

“…P –Putting them back in the box mommy had prepared for my toys…”

“Yes that’s right.” Hyunwoo nodded, his face softened a lil’ bit. “Now can you do it?”

“Yes, uncle Hyunwoo.” With a pout on her lips, Kiho began putting her toys all around the floor back to the box one by one with Hyunwoo watching her intently.

Kihyun smiled proudly at them and then he heard a ping from the oven. He then resumed his activities which is baking a cake. He put on a thick glove and took the pan out, admiring the soft vanilla and chocolate scent and the light golden and brown color of the sponge cake. Kihyun felt two pair of eyes watching him  –at the cake to be exact– and he didn’t need to look to know whose eyes they were. “No entering the kitchen before I say the otherwise.”

Kihyun chuckled when he heard a disappointed low groan and high–voiced whine before they went away. Kitchen is a sacred place for Kihyun so the oldest and the youngest of the family knew very well to listen to Kihyun or they wouldn’t get a share at all.  Kihyun waited for few minutes for the cake to cool down and took a long knife to cut the cake to small 16 equal pieces.

Kihyun then heard a knock on the door and he smiled at the expected guests. “Just in time.” He put some slices of the cake into a small box, then inside a plastic bag and went to the front door with it.

“Sweetie, we’re here to kidnap you again!” Kihyun’s father called out after Hyunwoo opened the door for him and his wife and entered their apartment.

“Grandpa! Granny!” Kiho’s face lit up in happiness and she eagerly ran over to her grandfather, letting the elder scooped her up into his arms.

“Dad, mom, you’re here.” Kihyun enveloped his parents in a warm hug. “Here’s the cake for both of you who said you miss eating something soft and sweet made by me, fresh from oven.” He said, handing his mother the plastic bag.

“Thank you, honey.” She pecked her son’s cheek affectionately. “As usual, we’ll take Kiho for this weekend again and bring her back on tomorrow night so you two can have a good rest and maybe do some _work out_ at night.” She finished with a teasing smirk on her face.

“Let me assure you, ma’am.” Hyunwoo interrupted, knowing very well what did she meant by _work out_. “Kihyun and I are just best friend, we treat each other as our own brother. And no matter how many times you and uncle take Kiho out at weekend to leave us alone, nothing will happen to us.”

“Why not, uncle Hyunwoo?” Kiho tilted her head, feeling a bit confused. “Don’t you like my mommy? Isn’t mommy already cute enough? Or is it because mommy nags at you too much?”

“Are you sure you gave birth to her 3 years ago? Not 10 years ago?” Kihyun’s father laughed in amusement at his granddaughter’s words.

“Ask Hyunwoo hyung. He always watched this greasy romance drama in TV with Kiho sitting on his lap. I already told him so many times to not let Kiho watch it, or at least distract her attention to her toys or put her too sleep, she’s too young for that.” Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“Well I thought it’s a faster way to teach _our_ daughter to be mature and to make her aware of the outer world?” Hyunwoo just grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

“What kind of silly thought is that?” Kihyun snorted. He then let out a teasing smile. “And did you say _our_ daughter? So Kiho is _our_ daughter now?”

“I’ve helped you raise her, so practically she is also my daughter.” Hyunwoo said, raising one of his eyebrows.

“Yeah, okay, _daddy_.” Kihyun sighed, but he still smiled.

“Are you sure you don’t want to marry each other soon?” Kihyun’s father asked again, this time with a smirk on his face that Kihyun wanted to wipe it away so much.

“Cool! So uncle Hyunwoo is my daddy now?!”

“Wha –“ Kihyun stared at his father and his daughter in disbelief. “A–Anyway! I’ll be right back to take Kiho’s bag and other essentials things!”

“My, Kihyunnie, are you blushing?” Hyunwoo also teased him this time.

Kihyun didn’t answer, he just hastened his steps and earned laughters from everyone. Kihyun silently glanced back at his father and his daughter. Kiho seemed excited when his father said something like he prepared a lot of new toys and candies for her in his house. Kiho pecked her grandfather’s cheek and the elder grinned happily.

Kihyun smiled at that warm scene. He was beyond glad his father had fully accepted Kiho as his granddaughter and ‘putting _the baby up for adoption’_ was never mentioned anymore. Kihyun still remembered clearly the time when his father came to visit him in the hospital a day after he gave birth to Kiho. He was a little bit afraid his father’s intention is to snatch his precious daughter away while he’s still feeling so weak in the bed even though a strong Hyunwoo was there to prevent it.

But gladly, that didn’t happen at all. The moment his father held Kiho in his arms, when Kiho looked at her grandfather with her big doe eyes, clenched his index finger with her tiny palm and giggled happily, his heart melted at once and she became his most precious granddaughter in the world.

Thanks to that, Kihyun only got one problem left.

Kiho’s _daddy_.

It was hard. Kiho would ask about her father, such as what did he look like, where did he go, when would he come back, did he love her and mommy. Kihyun always struggled to keep his tears from falling in front of Kiho and he always cried on his pillow after he put Kiho to sleep at night. Kiho always looked at Hyunwoo as a father figure because the latter also act like one for her too. But Kiho was smart. She never called Hyunwoo as her _daddy_ for even once, because she knew Hyunwoo is not her real _daddy_.

Even so, Kihyun was still forever grateful and indebted to Hyunwoo. Everything the older one did really make it easier for him to live his life starting from his pregnancy. Kihyun really owed Hyunwoo everything.

Kihyun came back moments later with Kiho’s bag on his hands, handing it to his mother. “Okay, here are her things.” Kihyun then looked at his daughter and pecked her cheek, earning a giggle from her. “Be a good girl and don’t cause trouble for grandpa and granny, okay? Mommy love you, and see you on tomorrow.”

“Okay! Kiho loves mommy too!”

“What about me?”

“Kiho loves uncle Hyunwoo too!”

“Love you too, then.” Hyunwoo smiled, leaning over to peck the little girl’s forehead.

* * *

Kihyun yawned and sprawled out on the couch as soon as the movie ended. “That was a really…really…and really boring movie.”

“Did we just spend our precious 2 hours to watch this boring movie?” Hyunwoo mumbled, turning off the TV and gotten up to put the DVD back in its case. It was almost ten and Kihyun was getting more sleepy thanks to that movie that he almost wanted to sleep right there and right now. “Are you seriously going to sleep on the couch tonight?”

“I’m…thinking about it?”

“Well, don’t. You might strain your neck and brain muscles if choose to sleep there rather than your comfortable bed in your room.”

“…You sound like my mother… Mom, is that you?”

“Yeah, right.”

Kihyun chuckled when Hyunwoo sighed.

“Now get up and go to your bed.” Hyunwoo continued. “Or would you rather having me to flung you over my shoulder and bring you to the bed like the movie we just watched?”

“And then screams _‘Let me down, oppa! Let me down!’_ like the main actress? That sounds not so bad.” Kihyun tapped his chin, pretending to think about it.

“Forget it. I changed my mind. You’re too heavy for my shoulder.” Hyunwoo sent Kihyun a teasing grin and the latter pouted, finally fixed his position and sitting up on the couch.

“I’m not that heavy –“

Kihyun paused when there were loud knocks at the door. Hyunwoo arched up an eyebrow, his eyes looking up at the clock on the wall which says ten minutes after ten o’clock. Kihyun and Hyunwoo stared at each other in confusion. Who was this person that crazy enough to visit at such time?

“I’ll get it. Maybe it’s just some drunk person who think this is his house. Go to bed first.” Hyunwoo said, walking to the front door. Kihyun just nodded at him, he stretched his body and yawned once again before he stood up.

“What –“

“Hyunwoo? What are you doing in this place?”

Kihyun was about to go to his room when he heard a familiar voice calling Hyunwoo’s name. He stood still on his spot and he felt like his heart stop beating and his stomach dropped.

It couldn’t be…

Why was _he_ here? What was _he_ doing here? Did Kihyun hear it right…? Or were his ears just playing with him?

“I live here.” Hyunwoo stated. “It should be me who ask you that question. What are you doing here? Don’t you think it’s already late to visit someone?”

“You _live_ here?” The guest sounded confused. “Isn’t this _his_ apartment?”

No. Kihyun didn’t hear it wrong. It was indeed _his_ voice. Kihyun would never recognize it wrong. It’s the voice of someone he knew so much.

“He does live here.” Hyunwoo didn’t need to ask who does the guest meant by ‘ _his’_. “And so am I. It’s a long story.”

“Is that so…”

Kihyun slowly dragged his feet to front door.

“So, do you want to come in?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe some other time –“

The guest stopped halfway and his eyes widen at the appearance of someone behind Hyunwoo. “Kihyunnie…”

Three years has passed… Why did he still look as gorgeous as the last time Kihyun saw him?

“ ** _Hoseok_** …” Kihyun breathed out as his eyes locked with Hoseok’s.


	5. Revealing The Truth

It felt like an eternity as both Kihyun and Hoseok stared at each other. Hoseok actually had a lot of things to say on his way to this apartment, but now that he finally met Kihyun again after a long time, he got to see how beautiful Kihyun is it now after three years not seeing him and it made him to be in a trance as he forgotten all of words he wanted to say in front of him.

If Kihyun looked like an angel for Hoseok long ago, then now, Kihyun looked like a goddess.

“Err… Would you like to come in now?” Hyunwoo was the one who broke the silence first, scratching the back of his head at this awkward silence.

“Is it okay? It’s already late.” Hoseok said.

"Well, you know it’s late but you’re already here.” Hyunwoo then looked at Kihyun and nodded at him, giving him reassuring smile. Kihyun let out a small smile and took a deep breath, trying to settle his frantic beating heart.

“Come in, Hoseok…” Kihyun smiled at Hoseok when the latter looked at him. He was silently screaming _‘Oh my God, how long have it been since the last time I called his name?!’_ inside his heart. “It’s fine.”

“Are you sure it’s fine?” Hoseok seemed to be unsure. “I don’t want to intrude your night…” He continued, looking at Hyunwoo and Kihyun back and forth.

“No, we’re _not_ together.” Hyunwoo quickly corrected. “It’s true that we live together, but there’s nothing special between us. It’s a long story.”

Hoseok furrowed his eye brows as it didn’t make sense to him. They lived together but they weren’t together? “What happened to you while I was gone that caused you to live together with Hyunwoo?”

“Just like Hyunwoo said, it’s a long story.” Kihyun smiled. “Come in, and I’ll tell you about it… Or maybe tomorrow, since it’s already late now… Would you like anything to eat or drink…?”

“No, thank you.” Hoseok shook his head a bit. Hyunwoo then stepped aside to let Hoseok walked into the apartment.

While walking to the living room, Hyunwoo noticed how both Kihyun and Hoseok kept stealing glances at each other, so he decided to give them some privacy. “Anyway… I’d love to stay and talk with you Hoseok, but I’m already exhausted. So I’m going to bed first. Will I see you again tomorrow?”

“Of course. I’m gonna be here for a whole week.” Hoseok smiled.

Hyunwoo returned the smile and gave Hoseok a friendly hug. Hyunwoo turned to Kihyun this time and he could see how nervous the latter is, his whole body was shaking weakly. Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun in for a comforting hug. Kihyun gasped and looked up at Hyunwoo. “I’ll just read some books in my room. So if anything happens, just call me.” He whispered, kissing the top of Kihyun’s head.

Kihyun smiled in gratitude. He calmed down immediately. A hug, a gentle whisper and a kiss on top of his head were always effective on calming him down. “Thank you, Hyunwoo hyung.”

Hoseok couldn’t deny that he didn’t like the scene happened before his eyes that much. Just how close Hyunwoo and Kihyun were that the older one could casually kissed the top of Kihyun’s head like that? Hoseok couldn’t say anything about it at all, though. Not when he’s the one who _left_ Kihyun and never called him for three years.

Finally Hyunwoo entered his own room, and it was only Kihyun and Hoseok in the living room, sitting across each other with a coffee table as a barrier between then. Kihyun took a deep breath, turning to look at Hoseok who apparently had been staring at him since Hyunwoo walked to his room.

“So –“

“You look so beautiful, Kihyunnie…”

Kihyun blushed. It was the first time he truly blushed in three years –not counting the time he blushed because his family kept teasing about him and Hyunwoo–. “Thank you, Hoseok… You also look as handsome as I remember…”

Silence ocurred again once more, and Kihyun took this chance to think. Now that Hoseok was here, Kihyun should tell him the news. Hoseok had to know he has a daughter. But how the hell should he tell the news? _‘Surprise, you have a daughter!’, ‘Congratulations, you are now a father since three years ago!’_. Yeah, right.

“I’m sorry.”

Kihyun snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Hoseok. “Huh?”

“I said yes when you asked me to keep in touch, but I didn’t.”

“Hoseok, we both knew if it was an empty promise.” Kihyun stated quietly, but he knew Hoseok could hear him clearly. “So… The reason why you are here again is because of another business trip?”

“Yes.” Hoseok nodded. “I’ve been assigned to check on our newly established branch in here for two weeks. Things wrapped up a week earlier than we anticipated and I…pondered if I should search for you or not, so here I am.”

“I see…” Kihyun nodded, leaning his body against the soft leather of the couch. Hoseok kept his gaze directly on Kihyun, trying to analyze if Kihyun was angry at him, or if he had forgiven him, and about how Kihyun felt about him now after Hoseok left him 3 years ago. “Well… I’m really glad you did.” Kihyun said it weakly to himself, but he didn’t realize Hoseok could hear him clear enough and he resisted the urge to smile.

“So… How have things been for you these years?”

Alright. That’s the cue to tell Hoseok about Kiho. Come on, Yoo Kihyun, you can do it. Kihyun took few deep breaths. “Things have been…different than either of us anticipated.”

“What kind of things?”

“Well, Hoseok…” Kihyun sighed, eyes looking down at the hands on his laps. “I honestly don’t know how to tell you. I mean, there really isn’t any special way to say this kind of news.”

“Kihyun, just tell me…” Hoseok said softly. “You know you can tell me anything.”

Alright. Here we go…

“Hoseok… I…” Kihyun finally looked up to look straightly at Hoseok’s eyes. “I…have a _daughter_.” He finally said, emphasizing the last word.

Another silence greeted both of you again, as Hoseok stared at Kihyun with those unreadable widened eyes. Kihyun couldn’t figure out what was going inside Hoseok’s mind. And since the latter seemed to be silent for quite a while, Kihyun decided to continue on the news.

“Her name is Le –“ Kihyun paused. Nah, Hoseok was already froze like a statue hearing him having a daughter, maybe he would faint after he heard his family name on his daughter’s full name? One by one, then. “Her name is Kiho and she’s three years old now. She’s incredibly well–behaved for her age. She might be the cutest little thing you’ve ever seen, you really should meet her. But too bad she’s at my parents’ house now, otherwise I would introduce the two of you already.”

“T –That’s…wonderful…” Hoseok stuttered. “I really didn’t expect that kind of…news… So you have a daughter now… Who is this lucky mother?”

“I _am_ the mother.” Kihyun stated.

Hoseok’s mouth gaped in shock and Kihyun almost had this wicked grin on his face. Kihyun covered his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter. Even though he had to be serious delivering the news, Hoseok’s shocked face was simply too hillarious.

Hoseok cleared his throat. “Okay. So you’re _the_ mother. What about the father?”

Alright, there you go, Yoo Kihyun. Hoseok already asked the question. Answer it!

“It’s–“

“Is it Hyunwoo?”

“What? No–”

“Ah… It’s Hyunwoo, isn’t it?” Hoseok interrupted once again. “Wait, didn’t Hyunwoo said you’re not together? Oh wait, you don’t have to be together to sleep together–“

“Stop right there, Hoseok.” Kihyun halted. _This is it_. Kihyun felt his heart rate increased. “Hoseok, the father is _you_.”

Hoseok’s mouth abruptly fell open in a completely unelegant way. More silence met both of them as Hoseok stared at Kihyun like he just rose from the dead. The shocked silence was really too uncomfortable for Kihyun that he kept shifting on his feet. He just wished Hoseok would come back to his right senses soon.

“I _am the_ father?”

Finally he talked, Kihyun thought. “Yes. I– Uh... I found out about it two months after you left. I couldn’t tell you this great news –well, it’s great for me, but I– uh– I’m not sure if you will think the same– because I have nothing at all to contact you. Hyunwoo hyung and I have tried searching for you, but to no avail. And about Kiho, she knows about you being her biological father.” Kihyun kept talking, unaware if his tears started falling. “She’s too smart for a 3 years old girl, somehow she has an idea about you don’t know her. Sometimes she would ask how does you look like, but she never asks when will you come home because she thinks it will make me upset, but I know deep inside, she miss her father and wants to meet you so badly.”

Hoseok swiftly rose from the chair, and for a moment, Kihyun thought Hoseok was going to leave, if the older man couldn’t accept that he has a daughter now and that he regrets coming here. But no, Kihyun was wrong. Hoseok was such a good man. He would never do that. Instead, Hoseok sat next to sobbing Kihyun and hugged him like the younger boy had never been held before.

“There are no words to describe how deeply sorry I am to put you through this alone…” Hoseok said softly. “I thought it would make things better for us if I don’t give you my number, turns out it’s the biggest mistake I ever did in my life. And if you think that I’m going to not accept Kiho as my daughter and leave you again, you are very wrong. It’s true that I never expected having a daughter from you, but I will gladly raise her together with you.”

Hearing Hoseok say those words were more than enough for Kihyun. It was like a lot of heavy burdens had been lifted off his shoulders. He tightened his hold on Hoseok’s waist as more tears flowed from his eyes. “Thank you, Hoseok…”

“Once again, I’m really sorry you had to do it alone…”

“I’m not really alone…” Kihyun whispered. “Hyunwoo hyung has giving me a lot of help more than I needed. He really has done so much for Kiho and me. Thanks to him and my parents, I found no difficulties going through my 9 months of pregnancy and 3 years of raising Kiho.”

Hoseok’s eyebrows rose at the mention of Hyunwoo’s name. He pulled away a little bit to look at Kihyun, but still held Kihyun within his arms. “You and Hyunwoo… are really _not_ together, right?”

Kihyun chuckled as he wiped the tears from his eyes. “No! Hyunwoo hyung and I are already like a brother to each other! It’s weird to date your own brother, hyung!”

“Hyunwoo was treating you like you are _his_ , though.” Hoseok muttered to himself softly but Kihyun’s ears easily heard them well.

Ah, so Hoseok was jealous when Hyunwoo hugged him and kissed top of his head? Kihyun made a mental note to tell Hyunwoo to stop doing those in the future, though he would miss those affectionate acts from him.

“Anyway…” Hoseok coughed. “I have a daughter, huh?” He smiled and his eyes shone in happiness. “Do you have pictures of her?”

“Of course.” Kihyun nodded. “She’s my first child! It’s weird to not take a lot of pictures of your first child!”

For hours, Kihyun and Hoseok sat in the living room looking at all the pictures of little Kiho that Kihyun took himself. Hoseok couldn’t stop talking about how much Kiho looked like himself, like she’s the mini version and a girl version of him.  Kihyun also told him everything about Kiho, like her favorite colors, what she dislikes, and many other things. The talks lasted well into early morning and both of them decided to end the night when it’s almost 4.

Kihyun had convinced to stay the night as well and set up the couch for him. Hoseok too had changed into black sweatpants and shirt, which all were Hyunwoo’s. “Tomorrow evening my mother will comes to drop Kiho off. But I think I’ll pick him up, considering…”

“Yeah… I think it’s best to not let your parents know that I’m here for now.”

“Hoseok…” Kihyun started softly, placing his hand on Hoseok’s chest. “Believe me, no one is angry at you for what happened now. If anything, you have given us the best gift in the world named Lee Kiho. Well, it’s true my father was so mad at you. But Kiho has changed that already. My father would never forget the fact that a man named Lee Hoseok impregnated his only precious son and left him afterward, but at least his anger towards you is not that bad anymore.”

Hoseok didn’t look convinced yet. Kihyun decided to just let the conversation die. “Goodnight, Hoseok. I’ll see you in a few hours.” As he smiled and pulled away after he said that, Hoseok quickly leaned forward, pressing his lips against Kihyun’s forehead in a tender kiss.

“Goodnight, Kihyun.”

Kihyun felt butterflies swarming around in his stomach as he stared into Hoseok’s eyes in shock. For Hoseok, the kiss maybe meant nothing, but for Kihyun, it meant so much. Kihyun sent him one last smile before heading to his own bedroom.

As Kihyun put himself underneath his blanket, his fingers grazed over his forehead where Hoseok kissed him. All the old feelings were coming back to Kihyun. Seeing Hoseok again after those three years made it like he had never left Kihyun’s side. But the truth of the matter was that he _did_ left. Deciding not to think too much about it, Kihyun rolled over and fell asleep.


	6. Another Tears

“Granny, hurry up!” Little Kiho shouted, standing at the door with her shiny black hair neatly braided and tied with her favorite light purple ribbon by her grandmother, dressed in a matching purple shirt and blue jeans and white sneakers, a white messenger bag on her shoulder, she’s fully ready to go to park to spend the day with her grandmother.

“Wait, sweety. Your mommy is calling me. I need to know if he needs something.” Kihyun’s mother said, taking her ringing device from her purse and saw Kihyun’s name on the screen. Calling her own _son_ with ‘ _mommy’_ felt a little bit weird, but what could she do when Kihyun was the one who _gave birth_ to Kiho? “Hello?”

_ “Mom? Are you home?” _

“Yes.”

_ “Is Kiho there as well?” _

“Yes. But we will go out soon to the park because your father is out with his friends and Kiho is bored.”

_ “I’m sorry, mom. But…” _ Kihyun paused. _“Kiho can’t go out today. I need to talk.”_

“To who? Me or Kiho?”

_ “Kiho…” _ Before she could say something about it, Kihyun continued again. _“There’s something important that Kiho needs to know. I’m sorry if this is so sudden, but I’m picking her up right now.”_

She could sense the tense on her son’s voice. What kind of something important that Kihyun needed to tell Kiho now? She wanted to ask Kihyun about it, but she also knew she won’t getting an answer from Kihyun for time being. “Is everything alright, honey?” 

_ “Everything’s alright… Don’t worry, mom. I’ll be there in two hours. Tell Kiho this if she sulks, mommy will take you to the park once everything’s done.” _

“Alright. See you then, honey.”

_ “See you, mom.” _

* * *

Kihyun hung up the phone at the same time Hyunwoo put down a plate of pancake and scrambled egg in front of him on the table. Kihyun smiled in appreciation to the older man for the breakfast and for volunteered to be in charge for it this morning because he knew Kihyun and Hoseok slept late last night to catch up everything.

“Thank you.” Kihyun mumbled. Hyunwoo sat down next to him after he poured Kihyun a glass of milk too.

“How are you doing?” Hyunwoo asked.

“I’m not pretty sure…” Kihyun shrugged, cutting through his pancake with knife and ate it with fork. “I think I’ll know the answer for it after I bring Kiho here…to see Hoseok…”

Hyunwoo nodded, after he prepared another plate and glass for Hoseok’s breakfast, he went to wash the dishes.

_ ‘How am I doing, huh…? I never stop loving Hoseok even after he left me for 3 years… And to have him back in my life now… And also having a child with him… Soon, my child is going to meet his biological father… And I have no idea if Kiho will acknowledge Hoseok and if Hoseok will change his mind later… Yeah… How am I supposed to know how am I doing? My emotion and feeling are in mess now…’ _

“Good morning.”

Hoseok’s greeting snapped Kihyun out of his though and he quickly greeted Hoseok back along with a smile on his face. Hoseok then asked if it’s Kihyun who prepared his breakfast and the answered if it’s Hyunwoo’s doing. Hoseok thanked Hyunwoo when the latter passed by him to bathroom.

“So… I’m going to pick Kiho up after breakfast.” Kihyun started. “So… Stay here and… Prepare yourself until then, then?”

“I understand. Although, I’m pretty sure I am fully ready to meet my own daughter.”

Kihyun smiled. As he was about to cut his scrambled egg, Hoseok went behind Kihyun and held him tight within a warm embrace from the back. Kihyun gasped at the sudden affection and he glanced behind at Hoseok. “Hoseok…?”

“Thank you… Kihyunnie…” Hoseok mumbled on Kihyun’s shoulder.

“For what…?”

“Other women – or _men_ , in your situation would hate me, curse me and tell me to go away and never show myself in front them again for what I did. And look at you… Still treating me like there’s nothing happened between us… I was so irresponsible… I even didn’t give you my number or email or anything to contact me.”

“Stop it Hoseok…” Kihyun freed himself from Hoseok’s embrace, turning around and placed one of his hands on Hoseok’s cheek. “It’s not like you were _planning_ to make me pregnant. Unless you _were_ , then it _is_ your fault for not leaving me a number. But you _were not_ , my pregnancy is pure _miraculously_ coincidence, we didn’t expect it all, and there was nothing back then to obligate you to leave your number, so stop beating yourself up about this.”

“But you _were_ pregnant! That’s the point! I –“

“Hoseok.” Kihyun quickly cut him off, leaning forward to press his cheek against Hoseok’s, closing his eyes shut. “I…have _forgiven_ you. So please… Forgive yourself too.”

“Kihyun –“

“Period.”

Hoseok sighed, his eyes soon closed following Kihyun’s. “Alright… I’ll try.”

Silence sank in between the two of them. Despite his answer, Kihyun knew Hoseok wouldn’t be able to forgive himself for time being. But Kihyun hoped Hoseok would understand once he sees Kiho and hear her calls him _‘Daddy’_ for the very first time, to know even if he left them for 3 years, Kiho would still love her father.

And so does Kihyun…

* * *

Hyunwoo and Hoseok stayed in the apartment, this time it’s Hyunwoo’s turn to catching up with his best friend while Kihyun left to pick Kiho up. Through the drive, Kihyun kept his mind busy by thinking what should he say to Kiho and he grunted when the drive to his parents’ house feel so much shorter now than usual.

Kihyun is welcomed by his sulking daughter, because he just ruined her plan to goes out to park with her grandmother. Even so, the little girl ran over her favorite mommy and happily hugged Kihyun’s legs. Kihyun chuckled softly and bent down to pick Kiho up, kissing her cheek. Kiho puffed her cheeks and looked away as she tried to show Kihyun she’s angry at him. Kihyun couldn’t believe how cute his little angel is. “Listen, sweetie. I need you to do something for mommy, after we finish it, we go to the park and you can play until you satisfied, okay?”

“Promise?”

Kihyun nodded. “Promise.”

Kiho finally wanted to look at Kihyun and flashed him her usual bright smile. “Okay, then.” Kiho mumbled against Kihyun’s neck as she hugged him there, Kihyun grinned and patted her on back. Kihyun’s mother then came to give Kiho’s bag to Kihyun. “I’m sorry for being so sudden like this, mom.”

“It’s okay. But, are you sure everything’s alright? Do you need my help or something?”

Kihyun shook his head. “I assure you everything’s alright… I can’t explain it now, but I’ll tell you what it is one day…”

“If you say so…” Kihyun’s mother nodded, and he relieved she doesn’t ask more question.

“See you again, mom.”

“Bye bye, granny!”

“Be careful on the way, both of you.”

* * *

_ To: Muscle hyung _

_ We have arrived in front of apartment. _

_ Fr. Kihyun _

 

** To: Tinyhyun **

** Okay, I’ll tell Hoseok to get ready. I’m going out to give your little family some privacy. Tell me when I can go home. Hope it goes well. **

** Fr. Hyunwoo **

 

_ To: Muscle hyung _

_ I hope so too. Thank you, hyung… _

_ Fr. Kihyun _

 

** To: Tinyhyun **

** You’re welcome. **

** Fr. Hyunwoo **

 

Kihyun put his phone back to his pocket and looked down at Kiho who walking next to him, her tiny hand held on his bigger one tightly. “Hey, Kiho…?”

“Hm?” The little girl looked up at her mother.

“There’s someone inside our apartment, waiting for us.”

Kiho nodded. “Uncle Hyunwoo, right?”

“No… It’s someone else you haven’t met before. But he really wants to meet you.”

Kiho’s head tilted to the side in confusion. “Why is he really wants to meet me, mommy?”

“You will know soon enough…” Kihyun smiled.

Once they arrived in front of their door, Kihyun unlocked it with his key and opened the door, letting Kiho enter first. The little girl’s feet stopped when she sighted the back of a stranger head sitting in their living room. Hoseok heard the small footsteps from behind and he stood up, turning around to face Kiho. Their eyes glued to each other and silence engulfed both of them.

Kiho examined Hoseok from head to toe. She never met that man before, but everything from Hoseok felt so familiar to her. Her heart was pounding a little bit faster due to the excitement that she didn’t understand why. Her mind formed one specific word inside her head to trying to explain who this man really is to her…

“… _Daddy_ …?” Kiho weakly called out. She’s still unsure if it’s alright for her to call this stranger man ‘daddy’, what if she is wrong? What if she is disappointed with her own mind’s conclusion?

Hoseok felt a little odd hearing a little girl he just met for the first time calling him ‘daddy’. But he shouldn’t be, he has to get used to it. This little girl standing in front of him was definitely a three years old female clone of him, except for her eyes, it’s small but beautiful like Kihyun’s. She is _his_ daughter.

Hoseok knelt down to Kiho’s eye level and opened his arms wide. “Kiho.” A sweet loving smile adorned Hoseok’s face and Kiho quickly ran over and hugged her real father for the very first time. Hoseok lifted the girl in his arms and Kiho giggled so happily, wrapping her arms on his neck. “Mommy! Daddy is here!”

Kiho gently pressed her tiny palm all around Hoseok’s face, like she’s trying to memorize how her father looks like. Hoseok took a glance on Kihyun who stood not far from them, watching with his teary eyes. Kiho was beyond happy to be able to meet her father at last. She never mentioned about it to Kihyun, but deep inside, she really wanted to meet her father so much. Kihyun felt a bit guilty to her for not being able to unite them sooner.

“Daddy’s ears are also big like mine!” Kiho giggled, hands pinching on Hoseok’s ears softly. Her hands then moved to twirl Hoseok’s hair. “Ooh! And daddy’s hair feels so soft too! Unlike mommy’s…”

Kihyun rolled his eyes. “Yeah forgive mommy for not being able to take a good care of the hair because mommy is busy to take care of one hyperactive lil’ monsta…”

“I’m going to tell uncle Hyunwoo that mommy just called him a monsta!”

“Hey! I was talking about you!”

Kiho’s laughter soon echoed through the apartment. Kihyun almost choked because of it. Kiho’s laughter really sounded happier and louder right now after meeting her father. Hoseok also smiled watching the interaction between the mommy and the daughter, his eyes never left his daughter.

“She has your smile.” Hoseok stated.

“Really?” Kihyun chuckled softly. “I always thought she inherited that sweet heart –melting smile from you. She’s literally a living clone of you.”

“Then I should say, she inherited her beauty face and voice from you.”

Kihyun blushed at that. He wasn’t sure if Hoseok was trying to flirt or not because of the way he naturally speaks it. Kiho and Hoseok soon started their own small bonding time like exchanging funny faces, poking each other and other things. Kihyun almost wanted to take a picture of them with phone camera, because the sight of them interacting to each other like other normal family like that had always been one thing that Kihyun wanted to happen in his life after he gave birth to Kiho and he wanted to treasure the moment. 

Kihyun was about to go to kitchen and maybe to prepare some snack for them, when Kiho suddenly asked one crucial question to Hoseok.

“Daddy…?”

“Hm?”

“Are you going to stay with us forever?”

Kihyun stopped on his track and the smile on Hoseok’s face quickly disappeared. Kiho’s smile faltered as well at how tense her parents become. Hoseok’s stole a glance at Kihyun, his back was facing them before he directed his eyes back to Kiho.

“Daddy will…go back in a week.” Hoseok answered weakly and let out an apologetic smile.

Kiho’s eyes widened. “Daddy won’t…stay with us…?”

Hoseok was about to speak before Kihyun did first. “Kiho.” He called out, earning both attentions from Hoseok and Kiho. Kihyun then shook his head weakly. “We had already discussed about this…right?”

Kiho looked down before she nodded.

“What did mommy told you…?” Kihyun continued.

“That daddy has his own life in another place. If one day daddy comes back to see us but he is unable to stay with us, I have to let daddy go, but I still can ask daddy for his contact… So I can call daddy or video-call before sleep to tell him how much I love daddy, send him my drawings and my favorite toys so daddy won’t forget about me.” Kiho said, her voice was getting shaky at the end.

Hoseok was surprised at Kiho’s answer. Kihyun had been…preparing himself and Kiho in case he would come back and leave them for the second time…?

“But it’s not the same, mommy…” Kiho buried her face on Hoseok’s neck. “I want mommy and daddy to be together… I want us to be together…!”

“Kiho –“

“Why daddy has to go back…?! Is it because of me…?! Does daddy hates me…?! Have I done something wrong…?! Does daddy don’t love mommy anymore…?!”

“Kiho, stop it!”

“Put me down!” Kiho began squirming that Hoseok had no choice to put the upset little girl back on the floor. Kiho ran to her room at once and Kihyun quickly followed her. Kiho had already wrapped herself in a blanket cocoon on her bed. Kihyun sat on the bed and he caressed a spot on the blanket that he thought where Kiho’s back is located at.

“Kiho… Sweetie… Mommy loves you so much…and so does your daddy. Mommy knows very well that you want daddy to stay with us, because mommy wants the same thing too.”

“If daddy doesn’t hate me…” Kiho’s voice was slightly trembling, like she’s ready to cry anytime soon. “A–And if mommy also want daddy to stay with us too… Why can’t he stay…?”

“Because it just can’t happen…” Kihyun mumbled. “Daddy doesn’t belong here… His place… His home is somewhere out of this town… Please understand… Be a good girl for mommy and come out, okay…?”

“I don’t understand… And I don’t want to understand… Go away, mommy…”

“Kiho…” Kihyun sighed. “Alright… But remember that both mommy and daddy love you so much, okay…?”

“…”

Kihyun had no choice but give his girl some time. He went back to living room to see Hoseok had taken a seat on the couch, his elbows on his knees, supporting his head with the palm of his hands, he clearly looking distressed because he just ruined the happy moment of his _little family_ , he just made his daughter who he just met upset. What kind of father he is…?

“Hoseok…” Kihyun sat next to him. “I’m sorry about that…”

“She hates me now, isn’t she…?” Hoseok asked, but it sounded more like a statement. 

“I assure you… She still loves you, and will always do.” Kihyun said. “She’s only three, but her mind is already so mature. She always has been acting like she’s okay without her father because she doesn’t want me to be sad. Now that she finally met her father, she’s just too happy that she couldn’t accept the fact you’re only here for temporarily. She will be okay if we give her some time, maybe…”

“Kihyun, I need to tell you something…” Hoseok looked up, his eyes caught Kihyun’s. Kihyun was surprised to see both orbs were filled with pain. “I really regret _it_ …”

“Regret what, Hoseok…? For being here to see us…? Or is it about you leaving us in a week…?”

“No, what I meant is… Leaving you that day when I had to go back to Seoul, I swear that is my biggest regret ever in my life.” Hoseok raised his hand up to press his palm against Kihyun’s soft cheek, his thumb grazing his lips. “I also think you deserved to know one thing…that you…and loving you are the best thing that happened in my life, Yoo Kihyun.”

Kihyun felt a pang in his heart at the sudden confession. Did Hoseok actually understand what he was saying…? “I–If me, and you loving me are the best thing happened in your life…then why did you leave me with no number to contact you…or why didn’t you try to call me…? And why did you only show yourself now…?”

“It was because I thought that if I keep in touch with you, I’d never learn to let go and neither would you. I was afraid we’d hold on to something that possibly couldn’t happen because of distance, and we would be even more miserable. I was too occupied with my works too and then I realized it had been over three months since I left you. I didn’t try to call you because I don’t know what to say and I’m afraid you were already with someone else too…”

Kihyun frowned. What was Hoseok actually saying? Did he seriously understand those words he spoke out? No, Kihyun didn’t think so. Hoseok was only saying those because of impulse on meeting Kiho for the first time. Yeah, that must be it. “No, Hoseok… This isn’t right…” Kihyun mumbled, pushing Hoseok’s hand away from his face. 

“Kihyun?”

“For three years…I’ve been wondering what you have been up to… I’ve been wondering if you’re okay, if you still remember me, if you will come back someday… And now, you’re here and you dare to tell me I was the best thing that ever happened in your life? Do you seriously expect me to believe that?!” 

Kihyun quickly continued when Hoseok was about to speak. “Listen to me, Hoseok! I know you’re feeling emotional because you just met your daughter that maybe caused you to being nostalgic! From what I heard, for these past three years, you’ve been living your life as if we never met! Me? I haven’t lived a day without thinking about you!”

Kihyun started crying by now, and this time it was purely because of hurt and heartbroken. “Kiho is a **_constant reminder_** of you! Not just because she’s your daughter, but because she looks just like you! You’ve been able to move on so easily and maybe sometimes you would think fondly about us, but I could never escape this painful reality and how I feel for you! So don’t tell me how leaving me is your biggest regret and I was the best thing that ever happened in your life so casually like that!”

Hoseok ran his hand through his hair, keeping calm despite Kihyun’s outburst. “Yes, I know, Kihyun. It’s been so difficult for you and I didn’t make it easier by leaving you without anything or by suddenly showing up at your door last night. But have you even considered why I would stop by even though it’s already so late at night?”

“Because you want to see how miserable I am?” Kihyun said sarcastically.

“No.. I actually was expected to go home as soon as I finished my business. But I asked my boss to give me one more week for vacation, because I want to find you. I want to see you, I need to see you again, to see how you are doing… When I found your apartment yesterday, I just couldn’t wait until today. Before I knocked on your door, I sincerely prayed that you were not married or in relationship with anyone else.” 

Kihyun just kept silent because he didn’t know what to say and Hoseok took the cue to continue. “I know having Kiho around you didn’t allow you to forget about me. But just because I don’t have a constant reminder of you, doesn’t mean it was also easier for me to stop thinking about you and to forget about you. We’re together for only three months, Kihyun, but you actually were my longest and most serious relationship I have ever been in. So don’t say I’ve been living my life like we never met or I’ve been able to move on so easily.”

“Okay, then answer my question!” Kihyun raised his voice, unaware if his little girl could hear him from her room and she’s on her way to see what’s going on between her parents. “Let’s say I’m not in relationship with anyone else. Let’s say I didn’t give birth to your child. Then what? Are you going to do the same thing and then leave me all over again when your week is up? Tell me!”

“Kihyun, it’s not–“

“Mommy…” Both Hoseok and Kihyun turned their head to see Kiho standing not far from them, tears were wetting her cheeks. “Why are you yelling at daddy…? Are you…fighting with daddy…?”

“N–No, sweetie.” Kihyun quickly wiped the tears on his face with his sleeve then rushed over to Kiho, kneeling in front of her. “We’re not fighting…”

“Please don’t fight… I don’t want daddy to leave again…” Kiho sniffed, tears were falling uncontrollably from her eyes.

Before Kihyun could do something to sooth his crying daughter, Hoseok had already walked over them and picked Kiho up. Kiho quickly buried her face on Hoseok’s shoulder while Hoseok started cradling her on his arms. “Don’t worry… From today, daddy will spend every day with you until next week, Kiho.”

“…Promise…?” Kiho looked up with her pleading eyes.

Hoseok smiled, running one of his hands over Kiho’s head. “Yes, daddy promise you.”

The tip of Kiho’s lips slightly curved upwards hearing it. She then looked at both Kihyun and Hoseok back and forth. “I’m sorry for being mad at mommy and daddy before…”

“It’s alright. Mommy understands…” Kihyun stood up from his kneeling position and smiled at Kiho, trying to look okay in front of her. “We will always forgive because we love you, sweetie. Anyway… How about you ask daddy to go out to park together…?”

“Kihyun.” Hoseok stared at Kihyun, his eyes were telling him it’s not a good idea because they haven’t finished talking yet.

“See you again, _tonight_. Come home before dinner, because Kiho can’t stay up too late.” Kihyun emphasized the word _tonight,_ signaling they would continue it later at night. “You only have a limited amount of time to spend with your daughter, so spend it well, okay?”

“Daddy can go to the park with me?” Kiho’s asked in expectation and her face beamed in happiness when Hoseok nodded at her. “Yeay! Go to the park with daddy!”

“Then, here…” Kihyun grabbed the bag filled with Kiho’s things on the floor, the one he brought back when he picked her up in his parents’ house, glad he haven’t unpacked it. “These are things Kiho usually asks for and needs when she’s out. The spare key is inside too.”

“Thanks.” Hoseok said, reaching out to grab the bag. He deliberately wrapped his fingers around Kihyun’s, causing a light blush creeping on the latter’s face. “See you, Kihyun. _Tonight_ , okay?”

Kihyun nodded without looking at Hoseok. He quickly retracted his hand and looked away at Kiho instead. “Be a good girl and don’t cause trouble for daddy, okay? Mommy loves you.” Kihyun ended with a light peck on Kiho’s cheek.

The little girl giggled at the affectionate gesture from her mommy, she also returned the gesture on Kihyun’s cheek too. “Okay! Love mommy too!”

“Alright, let’s go, shall we?” Hoseok adjusted the bag on his left hand while keeping a firm hold on KIho on his right arm.

“Be careful, both of you…” Kihyun watched until Hoseok closed the door before making his way to his room.

Kihyun sat down on his bead, allowing his head to sink onto his hands. This was just the same with three years ago… Hoseok was here because of business, then both of them met each other only with an addition of Kiho, they would have fun together and Hoseok would seek pleasure from Kihyun, and then he would leave them again. But guess what, this time, it’s not just Kihyun who would get hurt, but Kiho as well.

Was Hoseok really such a selfish person?

Kihyun exhaled a deep breath as he began crying again. Dear God, judging from how hurt his heart is right now, Kihyun couldn’t believe he’s actually still cared for Hoseok…so much that it hurts him so much right now.

“Is he even the same Hoseok I know from three years ago…?” Kihyun whispered to himself.


	7. The End

“Kihyun…”

Kihyun sighed a little in his sleep at the voice of someone calling him. Who was it…? But he’s so tired, why did he feel so tired…? He ignored the voice and shifted to his left, and tried to go back to dreamland.

“Kihyun, wake up.” This time someone gently whispered on his ear and shook his shoulder softly.

“Hmm…?”

“Wake up. Kiho and I are back.”

Kihyun’s eyes fluttered slightly before opening. He recognized that voice. Of course… He was lack of sleep from the night before because he talked with Hoseok, and crying didn’t help his tiredness at all. He didn’t expect to fall asleep, though. 

“Oh… You’re back?” Kihyun rubbed his eyes, looking at Hoseok who sat next to Kihyun’s, his hand rested on his shoulder. “What time is it…? I’ll make dinner for us…”

“It’s already 5 PM.” Hoseok answered. “But I’m afraid we have to delay our dinner time.” And he earned a raised eyebrow of confusion from Kihyun. “Your parents are _here_.” He continued.

“Are you serious?!” Now Kihyun was fully awake thanks to the unwanted news. The last thing he wanted to happen while Hoseok still here is to have his parents know about his presence. Dear God, was today is the unluckiest day for him? Now how should he explain to his parents? “How long they have been here?”

“We met when I was unlocking your door, so… Ten minutes ago.”

“Is everything alright?” Kihyun climbed out of bed and checked himself on the mirror, fixing his disheveled hair and clothes. 

“Yes. Maybe it’s thanks to Kiho. They don’t want to create a scene in front of their beloved granddaughter. She’s keeping them busy while I’m here to wake you up.” Hoseok was now standing up as well. Kihyun glanced at Hoseok’s reflection in the mirror. He somehow looks so calm despite he’s going to confront the parents of a man he impregnated and abandoned for three years. “Let’s go.”

Kihyun took a deep breath, calming himself down. “Alright, here we go…”

* * *

After Kiho went inside her room because Kihyun told her to, Kihyun and Hoseok settled himself on the couch across Kihyun’s parents. The first few minutes started with an uncomfortable silence engulfing them and Kihyun gulped twice every minute because of the dark aura surrounding his parents.

“So…” It’s Kihyun’s mother who started first. “I believe there is _one_ important thing you haven’t told us yet, dear.”

“Mom…”

“Since when does this _man_ is been here?” She said, sending a cold and murderous side glance at Hoseok. “How could you keep it secret from us?”

“He just showed up last night. I thought…” Kihyun gulped again for nth times. “I wanted Kiho to meet him and get to know him first today, and I will tell both of you…tomorrow.”

“You should have discussed this with us first before you let Kiho near him.” It was Kihyun’s father who spoke this time.

“Dad… Kiho has the right to know about her father.”

“I and Hyunwoo are more like a father for Kiho rather than him.”

“Dad… I told you it’s not completely his fault.” Kihyun sighed. “How many times do I have to tell you that I never told Hoseok he _has_ a _daughter_ here?”

“Yes, I know that I have to accept it’s also my son’s _stupidity_ for have chosen not to tell him and to ask for his responsibility for getting you pregnant.”

“Does saying stupidity is really necessary…?” Kihyun grumbled to himself. “But seriously dad… If I _did_ tell him, do you think he would believe me? Me, a _man_ , carried his baby and then gave birth to it? People would think I’m making a crazy excuse just to call him. And for hundredth times, stop blaming Hoseok for being a lousy father because he _didn’t_ know about Kiho’s existence.”

“I have my own reason for thinking that man couldn’t be right person for you, son.” Kihyun’s father gazed right into his son’s eyes. “Because he didn’t love you enough to give up everything he had just to be with you.”

Kihyun opened his mouth to say something but no words formed in his mind. He glanced at Hoseok who had this serious look on his face while looking at his father. What did he mean by that?

The oldest of the four looked at his wife, smiling in such a sweet way to her and the same smile followed suit on her face. “Your mother and I… We knew each other because of we’re in the same group project back in the college. We’ve been together until we graduated 1 year later when I suddenly got a job offer on Japan, and the company would accommodate all the fees including a house to live. It had always been my biggest dream to go to work there and live there. If I were to move there, I’m sure the future of my life and family are guaranteed. Then I told her I was moving to Japan and that we should end our relationship, because she isn’t interested in a serious relationship yet because she wanted to focus on higher education here. But on the day of my departure, before I board the plane, your mother was all I could think about. Then I realized I can’t go leaving your mother, because I loved her so much. I knew that if I left, it’d be the biggest mistake I ever did on my life. I would regret it for the rest of my life. So I went back and turned down the job offer. Don’t you see, Kihyun? He didn’t love you enough!”

Kihyun’s stomach dropped. This sounded so similar to you and Hoseok’s condition. You also remembered the conversation you had with Hoseok earlier. The difference was… Hoseok chose the decision to _leave_. Was his father true? That maybe Hoseok didn’t love him as much as Kihyun love him? But…

“Dad… It’s still different…” Kihyun began with a shaking breath. But he still wanted to believe in Hoseok. “Both of you live your days together in one place, here in Busan. If you chose to stay, you had _nothing_ to lose. But, Hoseok came from Seoul. His life and family and everything else are in Seoul. He had a business trip here and we met because of pure coincidence. Put yourself in his shoes, dad. Do you seriously think you would choose to stay leaving your life, _everything_ behind to be together with a girl you just met and in relationship for just three months? Can you really call him being a lousy father and telling us he didn’t love me enough when the decision you made wasn’t nearly as drastic or life changing as his?!”

“Kihyun.” Hoseok’s hand rested on Kihyun’s shoulder. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not! What do you mean by it’s okay?!”

“Don’t blame your father for thinking like that.” Hoseok smiled. “You’re his only son. Of course he would be worried about you and wanted the best for you, because he loves you. I’m sure you would also feel the same if Kiho have to go through the same situation like us.”

“But Hoseok…”

“Mr. Yoo.” Kihyun’s father looked at Hoseok when the latter called him, hatred still visible on his eyes. “I know that no matter how much I apologize, it isn’t enough to redeem the pain I’ve caused to your family. I have to agree with you, it was indeed the worst decision I ever made in my life. Regret always haunted me each day after I went back to Seoul. Leaving your son, Kihyun, was indeed the biggest mistake I’ve ever done. That’s why, I’m here with no reason other than to ask him if we could start over and to be a true complete family.”

“What…?” Kihyun stared at Hoseok in disbelief. Did he just hear it right? If Hoseok really meant it, then…

“I’ve told Kihyun I’m here because I’ve been assigned to check on our newly established branch in here, which will open in a month from now. But, I’m here, also because I’m looking for a suitable place for me to stay _permanently_ , because I’m actually has been appointed as the branch manager as well. Or should I say, I _volunteered_ to be it.”

“Hoseok…?”

“I’m moving _here_. I still will go back in a week to pack my things. But I will come back here as soon as I finished.”

Kihyun gasped at the statement, and his parents were shocked as well. Kihyun’s father was still trying to find a sign if Hoseok was lying only so they could forgive him. But no, Hoseok was so calm and the way he spoke so smoothly like that just proving that he’s serious.

“Why…didn’t you tell me that you’re moving here…?” Kihyun couldn’t believe this. He would be able to raise Kiho together with Hoseok. Kiho would have a complete family… She would have his father back in her life.

“I had to make sure if you’re still willing to forgive me, to give me a chance, to allow me to take a part on raising Kiho, and to find out if your feeling for me is still the same, and you’re not in relationship with someone else.” Hoseok said, he really wanted to hug Kihyun because the latter looked ready to cry. “That’s the actual reason why I stopped by last night, Kihyun.”

Hoseok held one of Kihyun’s hands and raised it high enough near his lips. “I know I broke your heart and have caused you to suffer for these last three years, Kihyun. But, will you give me another chance? The _last_ chance for me?” Hoseok ended his question with a soft kiss on the back of Kihyun’s hand.

Kihyun remained silent as his thoughts went rampage in his head. His lips parting and popping open and closed like a fish.

“Say yes, sweetie.” Kihyun heard his mother said. She giggled softly when Kihyun stared at her with his widened eyes. “Darling?” She turned at her husband with a knowing smile on her face. He coughed and Kihyun’s attention soon turned to him.

“Honestly, I still hate him because he was the one behind your miserable three years. But…” He let out a heavy sigh. “If he truly wants to repent his mistakes and want to make it up, I don’t see any reason to say no. Besides, he _is_ Kiho’s father. I have no rights to keep him away from Kiho, and from you as well, son. We know you still love him until now, always have.”

“Dad…” A drop of tear made its way out of Kihyun’s eyes. Tear of relief and happiness.

“Hoseok.” The only woman in the room called out. “It’s just as you said. Kihyun is our dearest only son. You hurt him once. But we’re willing to give you _last_ chance to repair everything you have break. Use your last chance well, don’t waste it, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Hoseok slightly bowed his head. “I’m thankful for the chance you have given me. I won’t disappoint you. I promise I will make your son and granddaughter the happiest persons in this world.”

“Good.” She nodded in satisfaction and stood up from her seat. “Now, why don’t you two share this good news to Kiho, while I make dinner for all of us? Darling, will you give me a hand?”

“Alright.” Her husband stood up as well.

“Mom… Dad…” Kihyun followed suit and ran over to them, hugging both of them. “Thank you.”

“Hyunwoo is actually my ideal type of son –in–law, though.” His father mumbled quietly for only three of them to hear, caressing his son’s hair softly.

Oh, yeah, Hyunwoo… Kihyun almost totally forgot about him if his father didn’t mention his name. He should call the older guy later that he can go back now and so he could tell him everything.

“Hush, dear.” She poked his ribs with her elbow weakly. “I’ve taken a liking on him." She referred to Hoseok. "The way he apologized and how he wants to repent his mistake just show him how a gentleman he is. Besides, he’s very good looking too.”

Kihyun just chuckled, releasing them after a while. He turned at Hoseok. “Let’s tell Kiho about this.” He smiled, this time it’s a genuine one, reaching his hand out for Hoseok, which the latter gladly accepted it.

Kiho was quite smart for her age. That’s why when she saw the happy faces of her parents and their hands intertwined together, she knew something good is happening. She squealed so happily and loudly that maybe her grandparents could hear her too when Kihyun told her Hoseok is moving here soon. “So, does that mean I can see daddy whenever I want?”

Hoseok leaned down to pick Kiho up into his free arm. “Of course, princess. We can spend every weekend together and go to your favorite park, and maybe daddy will buy you your favorite ice cream too.”

“Yeay! Daddy is the best!” Kiho leaned over to give a kiss on Hoseok’s cheek.

Hoseok then looked at Kihyun. “May I see you whenever I want as well?”

“Of course, Hoseok.” Kihyun didn’t know if he’s acting on impulse or what, he just let himself leaned over and pressed his lips against Hoseok’s for a kiss. Both of them actually have been wanted to do that since last night.

Kiho coughed at the affectionate sight in front of her eyes. “I’m still three years old for watching this, mom and dad!”

Yeah, Kiho was _too_ smart for her age.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, with this, I officially announced the mini multi-chapter for KiHo is finished.
> 
> I had some trouble when I was writing about how Kihyun would talk back to his father about how Hoseok didn't love him enough. This story was actually Wonho x Reader from different country (which is Japan). It was easier to make an argument back then because I could use the reason of 'separated by the sea, the different state, the whole different culture etc'. But when I had to make an argument when Wonho is still in the same state with Kihyun, it's hard to make a strong and convincing one. Oh well, I did it anyway.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this story. If you love it, then it would make me happier.
> 
> I had another plot ready for the next multichaptered story. But I'm still confused if I should make it as another Wonho x Kihyun, or Wonho / Leo x Reader. It's about a single freakingly wealthy father who has a little daughter with his wife already passed away after she gave birth. Then they met a person who truly love them not because of their money. Leo suits this concept, but I love Wonho a lot too, so I'm still in dilemma about which one should I use as the main character XD Oh well, time to think about it.
> 
> See ya!
> 
> Lucypher_


End file.
